


Supernatural Virus

by cecld



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Levi-centric (Shingeki no Kyojin), Spoilers, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), more characters will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecld/pseuds/cecld
Summary: Levi honestly thought he only had one problem to deal with, Marley but when Marley creates a virus to wipe out all Eldians and release it into Paradis Island all hell breaks loose. On certain people the virus has strange effects, transforming them into supernatural beings. The strange effects in Levi include a thirst for human blood and powers beyond humanity.





	1. Chapter 1

It happened at dawn, a group of from Marley had been captured, sailing to close to Paradis Island. To the Eldians surprise the group they captured didn't put up much of a fight, until the true reason they let themselves get captured was revealed. They laughed as they brought out hidden canisters that seemed to be made of silver, they opened them and suddenly the air felt full and heavy, it was hard to breathe. 

They shouted as the Eldians shot at them, killing them thinking the canisters might be some sort of poisiones gas or bomb.

" _You'll forever fight and kill each other, this virus will make sure your Island will never be at peace!"_

Ever since then the hospitals where full of the ill and the sick, no one knew how to combat this virus. 

_Then...it happened._

"Commander Hange! You're Majesty!" 

Hange had been discussing with Historia what the best way to defend against the virus was, they had tried quaratining all the sick but the virus seemed to be in the air and not by physical contact so that did nothing and it seemed to be effecting people completely randomly. 

A solder ran into their meeting, a desperate urgency in their eyes. 

"What is it?!" Hange asked, knowing whatever was going on they wouldn't like. 

"I-I don't know how to describe it, please come with me!" 

With confused looks Hange and then Historia with some guards left with the solider. 

They where taken to a prison in the middle of capital and lead down to the restricted sections where the most dangerous criminals where held. 

Hange's eyes widened when she saw them. 

Four people where put close together, they...didn't seem human anymore. 

One of them despite his still human appearence behaved more like a beast than human, furious snarls leaving his mouth, his hands curled in slightly and looks more like claws and his eyes looked like that of a animals. 

Two of the others where both very pale, their eyes dilated as Historia and Hange came closer, they looked at them like they where sacks of meat. Historia hid a shudder as she looked into their hungry eyes. 

The last ones eyes was glowing and the air around her felt a little like sparks of elecricity. 

"What...what is going on here?" Hange asked shakily. 

"They all where sick from the virus and after twenty four hours we thought they'd died but then...they woke up and they where...like this" The soldier said warily. 

"They think it might be some mutation on the virus, turning us into supernatural beings we used to hear about in horror stories" The girl with the glowing eyes said her tone emotionless as she stared at them. 

Historia and Hange jolted a little in shock. 

"Out of them she's the only the one that seems to have kept her, well, sanity" The soldier said grimly "But she doesn't know any more than us" 

The girl replied "All I remember was that I fell ill then when I woke up my eyes wouldn't stop glowing and I felt full of energy. I think I still remember who I am because I think I'm still human somehow despite my new powers, the others don't seemed to have shred of humanity left though" 

"Wait" Historia said, picking up on something "Supernatural beings?" 

The strange girl nodded as she said "We think that guy over there is a werewolf, the two others are vampires and I think I might be a witch, you know, the supernatural creatures from horror stories that we all where told as kids" 

"The virus did this?" Hange said, shocked. 

The soldier nodded "They all had the symptoms before they died then they transformed and woke up" 

"I-if this is true and they are changing into these...beings then how did you capture them?" Historia asked. 

Thats right Hange thought, hardening herself for what was coming, if this is truly whats going on and she couldn't disbelieve the evidence then we must prepare!

"The wolf guy was the hardest, it took twenty of us to take him down. The vampires where suprisingly easy but I did hear that they uh, needed human blood to gain supernatural abilities which they hadn't had thankfully so yeah and Helena handed herself in once she realised what was going on" 

The girl Helena agreed with what he'd said. 

Historia's eyes widened as she remembered something about werewolves "You said that it took twenty of your comrades to take him down, did anyone get bitten?!" 

The soldier stiffened. 

Hanje turned to look at him with urgency if they where turning into actual real life supernatural being then... 

"Oh no" He muttered.

 This wasn't good...


	2. Warning Signs

Historia was told to go back to her home for her own safety. She reluctantly complied but told Hange to report back to her.

Hange started at the chaos that lay before her. 

Three nurses had been ripped to shreds. Two soldiers who had been bitten had then had fallen sick, they’d then died and woke up as beasts. The sickness had got them fast and had killed them fast as well. 

“Go and find them!” Hange demanded, all the soldiers around her saluted and dashed away. 

She turned away.

”Commander may I ask where you’re going?” 

Hange smiled as she said “I think this is a job for top elite soldiers, they’ve survived everything that’s been thrown at them and they’ll survive this as well” 

“Oh come on Levi, this is exciting, don’t you think so? I mean supernatural beings!” 

Hange knocked at his door in earnest, if he hadn't locked should would have just barged right in. 

The door unlocked and a tired very grumpy looking Levi opened the door, he rubbed his temples as he said "I've got a headache Hange keep it down"

He did, Hange noted look paler than usual. 

As he did actually look like he had a pretty bad headache, she supposed it was acceptible if he didn't come so she asked.

"So you're coming?" 

"I don't have a choice in this do I? Besides we can't have them kill more people" 

Hange grinned, one down, six more to go. 

Soon she'd found and gotten onboard the rest of the Levi's squad, though they didn't really act like a squad but she wasn't sure what else to cool them but she trusted them to get the job done. 

Connie, Sasha, Jean, Eren, Armin and Mikasa where soon following her into the city, where the last sighting of the beasts had been. 

After all the crazy crap they'd been through they all believed Hange instantly.

They all where just as worried as each other, though Armin seemed very curious about what was coursing these changes, while Eren was being his quite brooding self, he'd been far more distant recently but no one really knew what to say to him.

The usual busy city was deserted, the citizens had been evacuated. 

Only other soldiers where sometimes seen and greeted them. 

"Where are you beasties?" Hange asked in a sing song voice. 

Every noise startled the group, ready and waiting.

Connie snorted "Who knew werewolves could be this silent?" 

Sasha chuckled "Yeah" 

"Don't take this lightly, they used to be people and we'll likely have to kill them" Mikasa said grimly. 

A dark mood overtook the group as they thought of the titans. 

Suddenly a scream lit up the air, very close to them. 

"One of the other soldiers must have found them" Hange cried "Follow me!" 

She rushed towards the sound and the group followed her...or tried too. 

Levi suddenly out of nowhere felt like something had been lodged in his throat, it was difficult to breathe and his headache increased to an alarming degree, he came to a halt and couldn't stop the coughs that wracked his body. 

"Dam it!" He snarled out, wincing as the headache felt like someone was sticking thick needles into his brain.

Mikasa slowed down, looking at him worridly and was about to call out to the rest of the group but Levi shook his head, between coughs he said "Go without me, I'll be fine. You're needed over there!" 

She nodded and sped up to towards the rest of the group who hadn't noticed Levi's fit of coughs. 

One problem at a time she thought. 

Levi watched her go, a hated feeling wormed up into his gut, he hated feeling useless. _Why did he have to be ill now?_ He kept his mind of the fact that recently falling ill like this was looked on as a more serious matter.

No... 

It was just a normal sickness, thats all it was, right?!

 


	3. Words Before

He didn't remember blacking out but he must have. He noticed he was in his own bed in the Scouts head quarters. The first thing he felt was a throbbing headache, his body felt way to hot and sweaty, did he have a fever? 

"Levi!" 

He winced at the sound of Hange's voice. Her voice thrummed inside his head, making the headache worse. He turned away from her, closing his eyes in pain. 

"You're awake! L-" 

"Shut up Hange" Levi snapped. 

Hange smiled at that, that was a good sign at least however his condition wasn't looking good... 

"Levi..." She said, in a much quieter tone, though her voice laced with worry. 

He turned back to her, noticing her tone and the fact her voice didn't feel like it was going to split his head open. 

The way she was looking at him...

He knew what was going on from her expression. 

"You can't be serious" He growled. 

Levi tried to sit up, only to find out that it required a strength he did not have. He cursed under his breath. 

"You haven't been sick for very long but its already taken its toll, no sickness other than one, does that in such quick succession" Hange said grimly. 

He didn't reply. There was a long silence between them as they thought of that meant. 

"How-" 

"We'll find a cure!-" 

" _How long have I got Hange?_ " 

She was hesitant to answer but very slowly with dread she did "It differers, sometimes months, sometimes weeks, days or even hours, however at the rate you've got it...I'd say a couple of hours or a day at the most'

"Shit" Levi muttered. 

Hange grasped at whatever she could "You might come back Levi, you might-" 

"And what? Be one of those monsters?" Levi sneered, he couldn't stop the coughs that engulfed him. He gritted his teeth at Hange's pitying sympathetic gaze after the coughs subsided. 

"Isn't that better than being dead?" She said softly. 

Not if I become a mindless beast, like the titans Levi thought but he didn't voice it. 

He winced and tried not to cry out as a sharp pain rocketed his body, his back arching, unable to stop his bodies reaction to the pain. 

Hange startled, shock and fear for Levi written over her face, she stayed put unsure how to help. 

The pain left leaving him panting, finding it difficult to catch his breath and his clothes stuck to his sweaty frame. 

 "Levi!" 

His squad ran into his room.  

Hange sighed "I told you lot to stay outside until I get a read of his condition"

"You've got a read on it, apparently I'm fucked" Levi muttered.

"Are you okay?"

"Whats going on?"

"You collapsed out of nowhere"

"What-"

Levi said with irritation "Like I told Hange, lover your dam voices or my headache will kill me faster"  

Armin was the one who figured it out first, kill him faster? That would mean...?

"You've got the virus" He said shakily. 

The squad all quietened, stiffening and eyes widening, no way. 

Even Eren who had seemed very distant and not as emotionally invested as he used to be, turned pale. 

"Thats I-impossible" Connie said, shaking his head, the squad agreed with him. Levi couldn't die to something like this, there was no way... _he couldn't._

Erens eyes narrowed a little at Levi's expression, he said coldly "So what, you're just giving up?"

Levi sneered "What would you have me do brat, there-" He couldn't finish his sentence as an episode of coughs wracked his body, his lungs ached painfully and throat, his voice sounding weaker as he continued "-there is no cure and even if there was, I'm dying too fast for you to find it in time" 

Eren couldn't argue with that, Levi did not look good at all, he noticed that Levi's hands had curled into fists and trembling slightly, a clear sign that Levi was in a lot more pain that he was letting on. 

"H-how long have you got?" Sasha asked weakly. 

"A day at the most, a couple of hours the least" Levi said grimly, closing his eyes for a couple of seconds, to get himself more in control, hiding the emotion that shuddered inside of him. 

The regrets of his life.

The fury, this was how he'd go out? Hadn't the world given him enough misery?

The dread... if he came back... 

I hope, he thought I hope I don't come back. The thought of hurting any of them if he became one of those beasts gave him more dread, that staying dead. 

But he'd never admit that... 

There wasn't much of a goodbye, no one knew how to react, especially as he _might_ not actually be staying dead. 

His squad eventually left however Hange refused to leave. 

She would stay with him until the end. 

 


	4. Life Slipped Away

Levi could literally feel his life slipping away from him, every breath started to become difficult.

The pain agonisingly slowly got worse as the hours, minutes ticked by.

Levi was a mess of emotions though he didn't show them to Hange, pretending to be strong.

He was angry, frustrated, upset, worried, curious but at the same time wanted to just let it happen, most of all he was tired, haven't I done enough he thought, enough to die a peaceful death? Didn't he deserve it? 

But fate had other ideas it seemed. 

Hange was talking to him, remembering more worry free days where titans where the only problem. 

Maybe she was hoping as long as she talked, he'd stay alive to listen like he always did. 

He was afraid to pop that bubble of hope, so he didn't interrupt her when the pain was so intense he almost screamed, nor interrupt her as his vision faded to blackness and her voice drifted away... _until there was nothing._  

Despite Levi's noble efforts Hange did take note of Levi's last shuddering breath and the fade of life in Levi's eyes. 

Grief and anger shot through Hange. 

"No, not yet, you didn't give me a warning, a chance to finish what I was saying or say goodbye you asshole!" She shouted.

Her grief and anger mixed in with amusement then as she gave a laugh half sob "Its-its just like you to m-make me this angry at you even though you're...you're..."

She couldn't finish her sentence, she could not stop the tears from flowing. 

It felt like hours until Hange calmed down and just stared of into the distance, waiting... 

Suddenly the door swung open "C-commander, I-isn't that dangerous?" 

One of her loyal soldiers stood at the door uncomfortably, Hange blinked at him confused. 

"Most b-beings so far, don't have much control when they wake up, if he does wake up, surely we'll need some precautions in case?" 

An anger shot through her at what he was implying but she quelled it quickly, what he said made sense after all.

Though it was difficult to think about or process. She wanting him to come back but she just couldn't imagine him like the uncontrolled supernaturals in the cell. 

Hange swallowed before she replied "Yes...yes I guess that makes sense, prep one of the cells for him" 

Please Hange thought desperately I know I'm being selfish but please, please wake up Levi!

That was the only hope holding her together right now.

Levi's squad hovered outside the door, they'd been there for two hours, not leaving despite what Hange thought. They watched the soldier come in and warn Hange.

"Its happened? His dead?" Eren demanded to the soldier once he shut the door behind him. 

The soldier said shakily "Captain Levi is dead" 

A wave of sadness washed over the group, though they were also unsure how to react, what if he came back? Apart from Eren who scowled, still irritated that Levi would let something like this kill him, I guess he thought bitterly, it proves we're all only human, even someone like Levi. 

"The commanders told me to get a cell ready for him just in case" The solider said, then hurriedly walking away. 

"Levi didn't want to come back but...I hope he does, we still need him" Armin said slowly and carefully in case he ruffled some feathers but the whole group agreed with him, Mikasa and Eren did so reluctantly.

"It doesn't feel right just to leave him in a cell" Sasha said quietly.

"If he is coming back we figured out by how the others transformed it should at least take him a couple of hours to about two days if he doesn't come back he'll get a proper funeral" Jean assured her. 

 Sasha nodded gratefully. 

Hours pass, Levi's body is moved to the cells, close to the other supernaturals that had been caught before. 

Then in the dead of the night, the supernaturals in the cell sensed it, eyeing Levi's body, their supernatural instincts telling them that they where about to be joined by another creature but they couldn't sense what, even the feral supernaturals calmed down, curious at who the new cell mate was...

 Helena, the sorcerer watched as Levi's skin grow even paler that before, so pale he almost looked white.

Then after a couple more slight physical changes, Levi eyes snapped open. 

He had bright red eyes. 


	5. Awakening

 

 

The first thing he felt is a burning, his throats  _burning._

Levi tried to breathe only to find that he couldn't pull in any air into his lungs.

For a couple of seconds there was panic and he choked and coughed then realised despite this that there was no pain, no feeling of suffocation, that in fact him trying to force air into his lungs was what was making him choke and felt unnatural. 

Once he'd managed to not cough out his lungs that apparently he didn't need anymore, _the burning still didn't stop._  

Levi's hands went to his throat, massaging it, hoping it would help, it didn't.

He couldn't stop himself from swallowing lots, saliva started to form from no where, even his stomach started to ache, like his body was crying out for something he couldn't comprehend. 

A rumbling threatening sound alerted Levi to his surroundings.

He was in a cell, in the dungeons next to all the other supernatural creatures. 

Suddenly memories of what had happened before, flashed through his mind. Wait...wait, he had...died? That means...Levi cursed angrily. 

A second much louder rumbling and threatening sound, a menacing growl in a different cell, to the right of his own. Levi turned to look at where the sound was coming from, only to meet the eyes of a feral werewolf, growling at him. 

A deep low dangerous growl responded, it took Levi a couple of seconds to realise the sound was coming from him!? And without consciously realising it, he'd bared his teeth in animalistic fashion in the werewolves direction, his teeth that felt a lot sharper than usual on full display.

Levi cursed his reaction, jumping backwards like he'd been electrocuted, though not missing the way the werewolf had recoiled at the sound of his growl nor the way something like satisfaction wormed inside his chest at seeing the werewolf react that way. 

"Oh? You're in control of yourself?" A young shocked females voice shook Levi out of his own surprise at his behaviour.

He spun around, catching eyes with a girl a in a cell a couple of rows down, she had a strange air about that seemed to hum of electricity, ozone and something he couldn't place. 

"Who are you?" Levi growled. 

 She smiled sadly at him as she said "I'm Helena and you're Captain Levi aren't you?" 

Levi didn't respond, just glared at her, he was not in the mood for a friendly conversation, especially with his throats constant burning, his stomach starting to feel like something had scooped out his insides and was being stabbed constantly, including the fact that he didn't feel like _himself._ It was a horrible and horrifying feeling, that you body and even mind was reacting or thinking in ways that he had no proper control over. 

"I'm surprised the virus got you but I guess it seems to be random, the young, the old, it starts completely randomly" She murmured. 

"Though" She added "I am surprised that you're able to talk to me, all vampires that I've seen have no humanity left, only sorcerous and warlocks like me I've seen are still in control" 

"Vampire?" Levi muttered. 

Helena gave him a pitying look "Yeah, thats what you are now? You may have a lot more control but I can still see that hunger in your eyes, what did you think your body was crying out for?" 

Levi gritted his teeth other than not showing any outwards reaction but inside...he...wanted blood? Thats why his throat was burning and why his stomach was in agony? 

He was a vampire? 

No...

_This couldn't be happening!_

_But it was, it felt like a nightmare._

Then it happened, he heard it first and a delicious smell wafted into his cell. 

Then Helena noticed, her eyes widening as she heard footsteps coming closer, she hissed "Levi, remember, you have to stay in control or they'll never let you out of here" 

Levi didn't hear her, all he could think about was what was coursing that smell, he couldn't stop himself from breathing in deeply, his mouth watered.

His eyes dilating and he could hear a strange thumping sound, that sounded strangely tempting, his hearing zoning in on it. 

He couldn't rationalise his reaction in his head, he could barely thing clearly, apart from eyeing the entrance. 

However everything came to a screeching halt as he saw who was came through the entrance to the dungeons. 

Hange!


	6. Slipping Control

 

Hange slowly entered the jail, please she thought, please don't let me see his dead body. She hesitantly looked towards his cell, expecting the worst but her eyes widened at what she saw. 

Her prayers had been answered. 

"Levi, you're alive" Hange cried out happily. 

He was staring at her, his whole body tense. 

Hange ran up to his cell, only then taking in the physical changes in Levi. 

The first thing she noticed was his eyes, they were a bright red, she noted his pupils were very dilated, almost consuming the red. 

The second thing she noticed was how pale he was, almost white, quite a contrast to his bright red eyes. 

The third thing she noticed was that he actually looked...attractive? Hange had never really looked at Levi that way before and she never really understood the giggle of girls occasionally when Levi stepped into the room. 

However his featured seemed to have sharpened and become more defined, even his body looked a little broader than before. 

She never really understood until now. 

Hange also noticed Levi was yet to speak to her, in fact, he looked very strained and tightly wound up. 

"Levi" She said comfortingly. 

He looked down at the ground, avoiding her gaze.

 "I'm a monster" He spat out, his voice deeper, huskier and also strained. 

Hange reached out, trying to comfort him, opening her mouth to contradict him however Levi recoiled violently away from her reach. 

" _Don't touch me_ " He growled. 

She felt a flash of hurt but it was gone very quickly, after all how could she blame Levi for acting this way? She could only watch as Levi covered his face with his hands, knees drawn in. 

"Don't you know what I am? _Can't you see?_ " 

Hange looked him over some more, her mind going to the pale people she saw in a cell yesterday, that looked at her and Historia as if they were dinner but... 

"You're not like them though, you have control over yourself" She said softly. 

 _"Control?_ Is that what you call it?" Slowly Levi lowered his hands but still avoided Hanges looks, he choked out "In my entire life, this is the first time I've felt like I'm not in control and to be honest...it _terrifies_ me" 

Levi gritted his teeth, his jaw clenching. 

He...couldn't keep this up, he couldn't hide what he was, he tried, he tried so hard yet he couldn't stop it. A deep hungry growl rumbled from his throat, startling Hange, his hands clenched into fists, his nails digging into his palm, drawing blood. 

His timbre ran through his voice as he said through gritted teeth "You...smell _so dam good_ Hange" 

 Levi also couldn't hide the way his eyes traced a vein in her neck, his teeth unclenching, in doing so he unconsciously gave Hange a look at the saliva that had gathered and was gathering in his mouth. 

Nor could he hide the way his tongue slid over his teeth, his sharp teeth as he imagined what it would be like to sink them into Hanges neck and his aching throat called out for what was inside her veins, to soothe his aching throat and make this weakness he could feel inside his body disappear.

 Hange watched a change overcome Levi, slowly his muscles relaxed and his red eyes held a predatory gleam as he looked at her, he stood up, the movement far to graceful to feel human. 

"Levi" She cautioned. 

"Mmmm? What is it?" 

"I think you know" 

Levi then chuckled but it was bitter and filled with self-hatred. 

He rubbed his hand against his face, closing his eyes, then gripped his temples, trying to relieve some stress and snap himself out of the bloodlust, it didn't work. 

It was all he could do was mutter "You need to leave Hange or _I'm going to loose it_. I...don't want you to see..." He didn't finish his sentence unable to communicate what this new side of him felt like, what it was as it was to many things to describe, 

Animalistic, vicious, aggressive, hungry- no, _starving,_  desperate, sadistic, uncontrolled, addictive, wild, blood thirsty, chaotic and so much more. 

When Hange didn't move, truly surprised by Levi's behaviour, his eyes snapped open to glare at her, making sure to put as much vemon and command in his voice as possible he hissed "Hange, **_leave!"_**

 ** _"_** I suggest you listen to him" Another voice said, Hange blinked surprised as she came face to face with the girl in a cell she'd seen earlier with Historia. 

"His control is almost gone, I can sense it. You're friends right? Trust me, you don't want to see what his like when that happens" 

Hange took her word for it, Levi's inhuman behaviour that had become more and more apparent as they'd talked but it was so strange seeing him like this, seeing Levi, humanities strongest soldier, her best friend, who always seemed so self-disciplined with his emotions and behaviour  struggle with himself. 

"Fine... but I will come back soon" She said determinedly "We'll figure this out Levi, I promise you that" 

And with that she left, striding away with purpose. 

As soon as her smell vanished imminently Levi felt it easier to get a grip over himself, he was horrified with himself, at what he'd been imaging, at wanting to dig his teeth into her throat and let the blood flow. 

Ha, he truly was a monster. 

Levi wallowed for ages and in silence over the humanity he had lost, using the wall to slide to the ground, staring at the floor. 

How long had it been since Hange came in? Hours? 

Suddenly a new smell assaulted his senses, once again Levi felt his control begin to slip, he knew who it was without having to look up. 

Levi growled "What do you want Eren?"


	7. Helpless

 

 Eren stood in front of his cell, looking at him. He analysed Levi's new form. It was so strange, seeing Levi like this. 

"So its true" Eren said, his voice emotionless and a slight distain in his voice "You have become a supernatural creature"

"What, you thought Hange was lying?" Levi replied coldly, not liking Eren's tone. 

"No, guess its just strange imagining you as... _this thing"_

Levi narrowed his eyes but didn't reply. Was Eren deliberately trying to get on his nerves? 

Eren sighed "I guess your wondering why I'm here" 

"You haven't exactly been the most pleasant person to be around lately so I doubt its just to say welcome back" Levi said dryly, his voice starting to sound strained. 

Eren didn't smell as delicious as Hange, maybe it was the titan shifter blood, if their blood was different somehow? However as Erens scent slowly surrounded him Levi could feel his hunger building once more.

He hated this so much.

Eren didn't reply for a while looking around the cell at the other supernatural creatures, taking his time though it felt more like Eren letting Levi know who had the power in the conversation. 

It must be nice change for you Eren Levi thought bitterly. 

Finally he looked at Levi but he didn't hide his distain this time "You used to be many things but weak never used to be one of them"

Levi couldn't stop the animalistic growl rumble through his throat, he stared at Eren, trying to work out where this distain was coming from, what Eren was actually upset about.

Then he worked it out, looking at the hidden anger in Erens eyes. 

He let out a bitter and disbelieving chuckle "I didn't realise you were still a child Eren, if your actually _blaming me_ for becoming this-"

"So what if I am?" Eren snapped "You're humanities strongest soldier and-and you let this thing beat you, this illness rip away your humanity?"

Levi growled, his hunger building more, including his rage " _I didn't have a choice Eren_ "

The titan shifter replied coldly "Theres always a choice" he then added icily "You were humanities strongest soldier, how can you still bring them hope, fight for them, be...you, when you're not even human anymore?"

Levi couldn't control himself, the next second he was at the bars, teeth bared, a ferocious snarl ripping from his throat. 

Eren actually flinched and Levi tried to ignore the viscous pleasure shift through him at seeing this reaction. 

Eren had started to smell delicious, maybe it had been the slight fear Eren had felt when he'd flinched? But it was gone as quickly as it came however the delicious smell did not disappear and only worsened.

He.. _.wanted it._

He looked down, trying to ignore his own animalistic thoughts and ignore what Eren had said... 

_How can you still bring them hope, fight for them, be...you, when you're not even human anymore?_

Though he knew it would be haunting him for a while to come.

He said tightly "Eren, like I told Hange, you need to go" 

Eren smiled bitterly "Why? Can't stop yourself from wanting to rip my throat out? Ackermans are meant to be about that super strength and having control over yourself right? You don't look to much like an Ackerman to me, Levi"

Once again the words dug deep but this time Levi managed not to show his inward reaction of hurt and anger at Eren and himself. 

"Did you just come here to insult me?" He hissed, looking up to glare at the Titan Shifter. 

Eren took a long time to reply until finally he said "I guess I wanted to see how far you'd fallen, now your not one of us. I may be a titan shifter but I'm still human at least -" 

Levi gritted his sharp teeth together forcing himself not to respond with a couple choice words. 

"-and I wanted to say...goodbye" 

This shocked Levi out of his anger, wait...what? 

Eren added "Theres some important things I need to do, to save Eldia from Marley. I'm leaving Eldia. The Scouts don't understand. I guess as your stuck in that cell, you won't be able to stop me" 

"Eren..." Levi started to say but he was already turning around and walking towards the door. 

"What do you mean? Where are you going? You can't leave!" He shouted. 

Suddenly it felt like something was ripping his chest apart, no, they couldn't lose Eren, he was the hope for humanity, yes he may have been acting very cold and distant lately but Levi thought that was just trauma, not that Eren planned on leaving them. 

"Eren!" He shouted but it was like Eren said, he couldn't do anything trapped in this cell. 

The titan shifter was soon gone, leaving Levi in his cell, feeling something had ripped his insides out until there was nothing left. 

The hope of Eldia had left...

And Erens words... 

_Ackermans are meant to be about that super strength and having control over yourself right? You don't look to much like an Ackerman to me, Levi._

__How can you still bring them hope, fight for them, be...you, when you're not even human anymore?_ _

__You let this thing beat you, this illness rip away your humanity?_ _

__You used to be many things but weak never used to be one of them._ _

Ringing inside his head.

Then Levi truly did feel helpless. 


	8. Blood

 

 

Four days past, with no word from his comrades. Helena occasionally spoke to him, she helped him from staying sane. Guards sometimes came in and gave the sorcerous and warlocks food even the werwolves but he did note that he and the other vampires were given nothing to eat. 

Helena had told him that it was because vampires got their strength, their power from blood, if they were to be given any they'd be able to break, while all the other supernatural, that kept on building up as more and more people fell ill, didn't get their power or gain more power from what they eat, unlike vampires. 

That explained despite being faster than before, he still felt...weak. His body unable to move like he knew it should, crying out for something he did not have. 

The hunger was unbearable. It became so consuming that whenever guards came to give food to the other supernatural creatures, Levi would completely shut himself of from the world. He would back against back wall of his cell and hide his bloodthirsty nature by curling up, hiding his face from view and closing his eyes, listening to Helena talk to him, focusing on her voice instead of the guards heartbeat. 

After four days, finally everything started to change. 

It came with a visit with Hange. 

Hange...was carrying a blood bag.

A variety of emotions ran through Levi as soon as he saw Hange and what she was carrying. 

Excitement, hunger, anticipation as well as horror and dread, knowing exactly what was coming. He...knew what he was but...drinking blood in his mind was some sort of loss as if accepting the fact that he was no longer human, accepting that some of Erens hauntings words were true, that he really was just a monster. 

"Hange..." He said shakily as she stopped outside his cell. 

He didn't move from the corner of his cell.

Hange smiled happily as if nothing had changed, she waggled the bag in front of him as she said "I finally got the other higher ups to agree that it wasn't the best idea letting you starve down here" 

They both ignored the cries of the other vampires locked away, who smelt Hange and the blood. Levi shook his head disbelieving as he asked his voice tight with tension " _How_ can you be okay with this?"

His dearest comrade replied simply, it was such a simple reply but it made his head spin and the cell suddenly didn't seen as suffocating while the horror and dread eased "Why wouldn't I be a okay with you being a vampire? You're still you?" 

_You're still you._

The simple wording fought with Erens words and his own thoughts and somehow won.

Finally Levi slowly stood up and walked closer to her though still hesitant. 

 But despite that a small nagging doubt entered his mind...I'm still...me? Then why don't I feel like myself? 

Hange could see Levi's obvious hesitation, she didn't blame him, she had no idea how she'd react if she was in his position, go crazy maybe? So instead of waiting for Levi to take the blood, she reached out and gave him the blood, dropping the bag into one of his hands. 

Levi winced but didn't have any intention of dropping the blood bag as he definitely didn't want it splitting and staining his cell, the smell then would eventually drive him insane. So he had no choice but to hold it awkwardly, unsure what the next move would be. 

A big animistic part of him wanted to rip into it and down the blood in one go, like it was a shot. 

Another part of him definitely did not want to indulge in this new side of himself and most definitely didn't want Hange to see him behave differently, so he turned around, holding the blood bag. 

Hange pouted "Levi" 

"I'm not going to be your science experiment on vampires, I'm not drinking this in front of you Hange" He snapped. 

 To be honest he didn't care about that but he knew this would stop her from thinking that he actually cared about what she thought of him and what she'd think of him drinking blood in front of her. 

Levi stared at the blood bag.

He shuddered, everything inside him screamed for it, his throat burned, his stomach cramped. 

But the very idea of drinking it, still made him feel sick, was he really doing this? 

Was he really accepting that this was happening? That he was no longer human? But then again, what choice did he have?

Levi's fingers trembled with disgust and need as he opened the blood bag.

The smell immediately overwhelmed him... _delicious._

Levi didn't realise it but his eyes turned a deeper darker red.

Shakily he tipped the blood bag and let the blood flow into his mouth. 

As soon as the blood touched his tongue everything changed. 

Levi stiffened, his eyes widening in shock at the taste and his eyes dilating. 

**_Oh..._ **

His taste buds _exploded._

It was... _heavenly._

Before his mind registered what he was doing, he was tipping the blood bag back fully, trying to get the blood out faster. 

He swallowed greedily and in a quick hurried starving succession, like a man dying of dehydration and had his first drink of water.

Strength and power surged through his veins, his energy felt like it was skyrocketing. 

**_Yesss..._ **

Levi withheld the moan of pleasure, _just_...remembering he had an audience. 

He was so glad Hange couldn't see his expression right now. 

Levi had closed his eyes for a brief second, relishing the taste and how he was feeling.

He needed more, _so much more..._

_**More...** _

Unknown to him, his legs had given way underneath him due to his shock of how good it tasted and he was on his knees, body shuddering with the effects of the blood.

A shiver of anger ran through him as far to soon he'd had emptied the blood bag.

He was still so hungry. 

"So? How was it? Are you okay?" Hange asked, curious and eager to learn more about vampires while also concerned about Levi. 

"I..." Levi stopped himself, realising how needy his voice sounded and a little breathless which didn't make much sense. He closed his eyes, gritting his teeth and he grappled with keeping his emotions in check. 

"I feel-" Amazing, fantastic, still hungry but not as much as before, it felt more like an craving, an addiction now rather than something he'd needed to stay alive and _so dam powerful_ but instead he just said "-good. 

He struggled with these emotions as he said, trying to sound normal and not as needy and as desperate to taste that _divine_ liquid again "Do you...have any more?" 

 

 


End file.
